Bullets, Bracelets and Lightsabers
by phantomdare1
Summary: Published in 2008. Donna Troy is transported to Ahsoka's world, and the two try to get her back. Ahsoka suspects something is wrong with Anakin, as the tragedy of Order 66 draws nearer. New characters and suprising information. Kinda an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Teen Titans animated series and Star Wars: the Clone Wars, I introduce some new characters and changed some things. Donna Troy as Troia is a mentor of the Teen Titans here. This is my first story, so I will try to post a new chapter every one or two weeks. I want as much feedback as possible.

 **Bullets, Bracelets, and Lightsabers- Chapter 1: Away and Gone**

Location: Jump City

"Just a little more, Donna!"

Robin yelled to a girl with a moon earrings and a black hair that hung down to the shoulders, pushing a 20-foot statue of strange tiki to its place on the pedestal while hovering in mid air. Cyborg looked at the statue and looked at the blueprints again and nodded to both of them.

Mr. Reyes, a middle-aged man with thin rim glasses and a rather stout body, walked up to the three and exclaimed in a raspy voice.

"I really don't know how to thank you enough."

"Um…you don't really need to thank us," said Robin. "This statue looks really old, judging by the cracks."

"As a matter of fact," Wonder Girl added to the conversation as she flew down to join them, "how old is this statue?"

Mr. Reyes added, "It's a thousand years old. It's a god that controls time and space! An Australian tribe worshipped him, and those who defied the chief were-"

"-Sent into another realm. But why do we keep it in a gallery if we can use it? What do you think?"

They turned around and saw a strange figure standing before them. His pale face had no visible eyes, nose, and mouth. The cane he was holding matched the black suit and top hat. He walked toward the statue as he sighed.

"Perhaps we can test it. What about we use you?"

"I don't think so!" Cyborg replied, transforming his right arm into a sonic cannon.

Donna was back in the air again while Robin ran to the strange man, preparing to get into close combat. Robin jumped and spun around to deliver a kick to the man's face. The man staggered back a few steps, but recovered with amazing speed. Cyborg shot a sonic beam at the man, but he dodged it quickly. Robin followed with a punch in the face, but the man caught the flying fist and punched back. Robin was flying back until he crashed into a glass-covered diorama. He didn't seem to be getting up. Cyborg shot another sonic blast, which the man deflected with his hand and knocked Cyborg back. Donna swung her leg at the man to kick, but the man pulled it and swung her into the wall. She fell headfirst onto the floor. The man chuckled ruthlessly again. Then he reached into his vest pocket and pulled a scarlet ruby from his pocket. Mr. Reyes, who had been terrified by the ongoing fight, stared at the gleaming gem.

"Is that…the…the…?"

"Yes," the man replied. "It is the key to unlock the power of this statue!"

He quickly slapped the gem into a hole in the statue and started cackling. Donna got up on her feet, slightly wobbling, and was charging at him getting ready to punch him. But he pressed the gem into the slot so it seemed to be permanently stuck in place. Robin feebly lifted his head and saw her sprinting at the man, but right behind the man was something strange. A strange hole appeared in the air. Donna was still running as she pounced at the man, but the man jumped into the hole. She stopped at the ground as her feet started sliding across the floor to the hold. Robin got up on her feet, and grabbed Donna by the arm when only half her body was in the hole. They both struggled until he let her hand slip. Donna sank into the hole, and then she was gone. Cyborg was getting up, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling he was getting. He looked around and saw Robin standing, confused.

"Robin, where is Donna?"

Robin looked back at him and shrugged.

"I really don't know, Cy…"

Donna woke up with an aching pain on her back. _I must have fallen on my back_ , she thought, _but now isn't the time to deal with the pain_. She sat up and took a look around her surroundings. It looked like Mars, with the sand, but something was different. She could breathe as easily as she could on Earth. She got up on her feet and took a few steps. She looked up at the sky, surprised by the two blazing suns above her. _Since when did Mars have two suns?_ She was about to break into a run when she heard a strange robotic voice behind her.

"Don't move, stranger. I am armed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullets, Bracelets, and Lightsabers- Chapter 2: Join or Die**

Location: Tatooine

Donna quickly spun around and saw a rather thin yellow robot. It looked only as tall as she was. Its lanky legs and arm and tiny head, and even the little gun it had did not give a menacing impression for Donna. She took one step back and quickly deflected a tiny blast from the little gun with her bracelets. The blast severed the robot's head from its body, and it clattered to the sand.

She knelt by the body and picked up its head. It felt rather rusty in some places and smooth in another. _After I have been through different planets in the universe, I have never seen things like these before._ Then she heard an echo of a million footsteps just a few yards before her. Beelines of the same robots were surrounding her, each holding a similar blaster at her.

Donna quickly flew up and deflected more blast, each one hitting one of them. Then she dove down to the ground and ran her fists through each of the robot's abdomen. After a few seconds of dust, Donna was standing unscathed while the robots were lying all around her. She immediately wondered if there was anything living on this planet. She decided to go west, since that was where all the robots keep coming from.

The wind was blowing at her face as she flew a few yards off the desert. Still there was nothing new in sight but large seas of sand and an occasional boulder that protruded from it. The sky was empty of clouds, and the horizon was endless. The walls that surrounded a grand palace interrupted the never-ending yellow rug.

Donna flew down and stood at its gates, staring at in awe. _Looks like I've found something civilized._ She was about to take one step forward, but she swerved to her left to miss an incoming blast from behind. The robots were back. She turned around to confront her foe, but these robots looked different. The ones at the ground were big and gray with a blaster attached to its arm. The others were hovering in the air and looked very much like a big triangular jet. _Whatever they were, they aren't friendly and they won't give up without a fight._ Donna jumped up and started flying at them, summoning her strength to fight.

Location: Separatist ship just outside Tatooine

General Grievous was pacing back and forth with his cape moving back and forth, waiting for an answer from the troops he had just sent to invade Jabba's Palace. He was a rather an impatient droid with four lightsabers that hung to his waist, one for each arm that he had. _Did they land yet? It shouldn't take so long._ Grievous walked up to a droid at the communication controls.

Finally the hotheaded general gritted his teeth, "What's taking them so long?!"

"I have received communications from the lead," the little droid answered in panic. "He said they landed, but there seems to be a Jedi guarding the gates."

"Tell him to get an image of that Jedi, then await further instructions."

"Yes, sir!"

A seconds later, an image appeared on a holographic projector before Grievous. It showed a young girl with black hair and silver star earrings. She wore a red sleeveless jumpsuit that shimmered in the sun like the stars at night. Hanging off the gold belt on her waist was a gold bundle of rope. On her wrists were silver bracelets that seemed to block every blast the droids shot at her. _She was hovering in the air?_ Grievous was befitted with rage. Someone was destroying his army. No one does that with consequences. But something got into his head. If he could lure her into the Dark Side, then the Separatists could have a new addition to its forces. And then…

"Uh, Sir?"

Grievous turned to the droid.

"A ship from the Republic is coming from Hyperspace. It must have known that we are here-"

Grievous snapped, "There's nothing to lose! Get my ship ready, I will be joining my army."

Location: Republic ship just outside Tatooine

"Anakin, this could a false alarm."

"I know, but that ship is as real as it could be!"

A young man was contradicting his Master on the holographic communicator. His former apprentice was standing beside him, looking attentive at the holographic image.

"All right, go with your Padawan down there and see what's going on. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Obi-Wan."

The holograph closed and girl looked upon her master.

"So," the young girl spoke up. "We're going down there?"

"Yes, Ahsoka," Anakin answered. "We're going."

They left to go ready their jet, along with R2-D2. The jet had resurfaced and they were getting in the _. Ahsoka was looking down at her lightsaber. It's been awhile since she gone into that cavern to make it, but it was so quick for her become a Jedi General at such a young age. It won't be long until she gets her own Padawan. It's been awhile since she was still Anakin's Padawan and he would tell her what to do. She's grown taller during the few years, and now her lekku has grown longer. She was rather happy to reunite with her master again for this mission, but now they must treat each other in a different way. Ahsoka continued to look down at her descent to the ground.

 **Location: Jabba's Palace**

Donna quickly finished her last punch and threw the battered robot at the other. She sighed with relief and content. Just as she sat on a rock to relax, a great deal of wind and dust flew at her. She covered her face to stop the dust. The sandstorm stopped and Donna was staring at the jet that before her. Its top opened, and out of it came an even bigger robot. This time it had long and skin legs and arms. Its cape was flying in the wind and it approached her. It was even taller than her!

"I apologize that my droids attacked you," the robot courteously began in a low and scratchy, but still slightly robotic voice.

"Who the heck are you?" Donna questioned the robot, finally realizing that those robots she destroyed were called droids.

"General Grievous," the robot did something that probably an attempt of a bow. "Commander of the droids."

Donna was still at suspicion. "So you're a droid as well."

"Indeed. May I suppose you give your name?"

 _Never talk to strangers, right?_ Donna looked the droid's face without any emotion and stayed silent.

"Go on," the droid continued. "No need to be afraid-"

"I'll tell my name later," Donna answered briskly. "Anyways, what are you doing with a whole bunch of droids?"

"An invading group of rebels tried to invade that palace."

He pointed to the gate. _That doesn't sound believable_ , Donna thought.

"We've been tracking them down, and we've continually decrease in numbers because of them. What I'm trying to say here is that… umm… I would like you to help us keep our Utopia in peace, and destroy those who demand dictatorship."

 _What? A Utopia? There's no such thing as a Utopia?!_ Donna strictly remembered watching an analysis movie of this book called Animal Farm with Starfire and Raven, who found it fascinating although she didn't even read the book. That literature professor guy said that there was someone always at the top of society. _Something's fishy about that guy…_

"So you already have a Utopia?"

"Yes. And we must preserve it!"

"Well, thank you for the kind offer, but, I like to work alone," Donna spoke with a bold spirit. 

"Oh really?"

"Looks like it."

"Well," the droid looked at her in surprise at how hard it seems to be, but now suddenly lost his temper. "You have a choice. You can join me or leave…and die!"

He was lunging at her with all four lightsabers at high speed while Donna was looking at him in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Bullets Bracelets, and Lightsabers- Chapter 3: Introduction to Another PlaceLocation: Tatooine

Donna leaped to her side to dodge the quick movement of the strange light that came out of a cylindrical handle. Grievous sliced a droid that lay behind her before she jumped. Then something lightened in her head. She knew where she was now!

Beast Boy used to watch _Clash of the Planets_ when the Titans had free time, occasionally with Robin or Cyborg. One time he forced everyone to watch it for movie night. She remembered when she saw a scene with two people sword fighting with those glowing blades in the desert, the same that she was on now.

Donna's thoughts were broken when she dodged again another blow. He swerved and tried to hit her again but she blocked her head with her right bracelet. He was pushing even harder on her bracelet as she pushed it back. The struggle ensued until she let go, grabbed all of the lightsabers, and kicked Grievous right at the chest, and he flew back so fast that he left big crack in the wall as he fell to the ground. He got back up and lifted his hand at her to choke her with the Force while Donna was looking inquisitively at what he was doing. Grievous clenched his hand into a fist, but Donna didn't seem to feel anything. He lifted his hand up, but she didn't budge. Donna dropped the lightsabers to the ground and quickly she hovered in the air and again and flew straight at him and punched him to the wall again, making the crack a dent in the wall.

Donna stood, looking at her foe in triumph. Suddenly a shadow was on top of her, and Grievous jumped up to get on top of the same jet he got off and flew away.

"Oh, and just to let you know…" Donna muttered as she watched the jet became smaller. "The name's Donna."

Then Donna heard more jets arriving, and she looked up. Two helicopter-like planes have just landed behind her landed. She turned around. The first two people came out. One looked like a regular man with brown hair, his face was close to a light tan. He wore black and dark brown leather armor. A young girl stood by his side. She looked no older than seventeen. Unlike the man beside her, Donna had never seen anyone like her. Instead of hair, she had three striped things that looked like dinosaur tails that rested on her shoulders and continued down to her waist. She had some odd white markings on her forehead and cheeks.

"I see that you meet General Grievous," the man started to speak and motioned at the lightsabers that Donna had thrown to the ground earlier.

"Please don't tell me that you're here to get me, too," Donna answered sharply.

"No no no no," the girl corrected her. "We're not on his side, trust us."

"Anyways," the man continued, "You must have been tired from your fight with Grievous. We have a ship up there. We can talk there."

Donna nodded and joined the girl onto the plane, carrying Grievous' lightsabers with her, as the man walked into the other plane. Inside were five other people with white helmets and armor that held pistols that looked similar to the ones that the droids that attacked had. One of the white armored men went to a control board and started punching in some keys. As the other plane took off, the man at the controls gave little "Oh?" as he started to punch in more keys. The leather-armored man came over looked at the controls.

"Did they stop again, Rex?"

"Yep," Rex answered. "The thing short-circuited when we landed, Ahsoka."

"Guess we'll have to wait a few minutes. I'll tell Anakin now."

"Umm… excuse me," Donna abruptly started speaking, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Ahsoka turned around, looking confused.

"Can you do anything?"

Donna stepped out of the plane and knelt at her knees.

"You guys better grab onto something. The first part will be super rough."

Ahsoka grabbed on to a bar on the wall of the plane as all the men grabbed the other bars. They had no idea what Donna was going to do until they were startled by the shaking floor of the plane. Donna was groaning as she struggled to lift the plane. In a few more seconds, she was flying up and carrying the plane above her head.

When she saw an even bigger ship with an opening at the side, she suddenly felt the weight of the plane decrease as Rex finally got the controls working again and it glided forward to a gate on the side of the ship. It entered the gate, followed by Donna, and landed lightly on the floor as Ahsoka, Rex and all of the other men exited the plane to meet with the man Donna saw earlier with some other white-armored men. Donna landed at Ahsoka's side, startling the man when he jumped back. Ahsoka laughed a bit and reassured him.

"It's all right, Anakin. She carried us up here when the plane couldn't short-circuited."

She turned to Donna and said, "Anyways, what's your name."

"Uh… It's Donna…Donna Troy."

Donna felt that she could trust these people.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves formally, Donna, but I'm Ahsoka Tano, this man…"

She motioned to the Anakin.

"-Is Anakin Skywalker."

Rex didn't hesitate to step up next to Ahsoka to face Donna.

"I'm Captain Rex, leader of the clones here."

He pointed to the armored men.

"And we are soldiers of the Republic," Anakin ended the introductory.

Donna was still amazed. _If only Beast Boy could see this_. She joined them as they walked down a hallway.

"So do you have any rankings around here?" She asked Ahsoka.

"Of course," Ahsoka replied, and she explained the whole thing about the Jedi Order and the ongoing war against the Separatists as they entered the control room. Donna seemed to find it more fascinating to listen to Ahsoka talk about it rather than listening to Beast Boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bullets, Bracelets, and Lightsabers- Chapter 4: Origins and Questions**

Location: Republic Ship

"You just passed the trials."

"Yep. Now I'm a Jedi General."

"So these things you call lightsabers…" Donna held out one of Grievous' lightsabers. "Do they work with just one person?"

"No," Ahsoka answered. "General Grievous has slain many Jedi and stole their lightsabers as a prize to his collection. He sometimes uses them. I reckon he has a shelf full of them, so I guess it doesn't matter to use these."

"Is there a place where I can try this 'lightsaber' out?" Donna asked.

"There should be. I really don't know this ship as well as Anakin."

Ahsoka turned to Rex.

"Do you know where the training facility is? I forgot."

"Sure. Take a left and go straight down." Rex answered promptly. "It should be there."

"Thanks, Rex."

The two girls left the control room and turned left at the end of the hall. They stopped at a door in a narrow corridor. Donna could hear someone slashing something behind the door. Ahsoka opened it, and the two walked in. Anakin was just finishing a computer generated robot off with his blue lightsaber. He stopped short when the girls entered the room. He looked grim and left the room quietly. Ahsoka looked worriedly as the door closed behind Anakin.

"Anakin hasn't been himself lately…" She muttered quietly.

Donna looked at Ahsoka as her face looked grim as well. Ahsoka suddenly put herself together and looked happy again.

"Anyways, go pick up one of those lightsabers. Find which one suits you well."

Donna looked at the four lightsabers at her hand. She took one out of the bunch and examined. The silvery handle was grooved in some spots and smooth in another. A little button was fixed on the side of the handle. Out of curiosity, she pressed it and a hue of purple light was issued from the handle. She pressed it again and the light returned to the handle.

She picked another one. This one had a gauze-like covering on silver handle. She pressed the side button, and the light that came out this time was a light shade of blue. She picked another that was just plain white and discovered that the colored light was green. The final one was black and sleek and had a darker shade of blue light. She finally decided that the first one she looked at was a good choice. She turned it on and tried a few swings with it. Ahsoka had been watching once she got to the control panel. Donna looked at Ahsoka and nodded, telling her that she had chosen a lightsaber to use.

Ahsoka quickly pressed a button and two droids appeared in the room. Donna turned on the lightsaber and jumped up and twirled over one of the droids, landing behind it and plunging the lightsaber through its chest. She dodged a blast from the other robot and deflected another with her left bracelet, hitting the remaining droid at the head. Donna swooped down on the droid with ease and sliced off its head.

Ahsoka watched in amazement at how Donna could deflect the blast with those bracelets, and was most surprised by the way she could use such a weapon like she had done it her years. Donna turned off the lightsaber, and walked towards Ahsoka.

"Donna," Ahsoka asked her, "How could you do that?"

"I've practiced with all sorts of weapons," Donna answered.

"Where do you come from?"

"Themyscira."

"Where's that."

"Look. This might be more complicating if I tell you. You must be wondering how I came here. Let's start from the beginning. I belong to a tribe of warrior women called Amazons. We live on Themyscira to isolate ourselves from the Man's World."

"So that's how you know all this weaponry?"

"I've never used one, but I used it like how I use swords back at the island.

"I have and older sister named Diana. She became a hero known by the people as Wonder Woman. She used to work alone, but eventually joined forces with some other heroes. I was inspired by her heroics, so I decided to become a hero myself.

"Naming myself Wonder Girl, I left the island and joined a group of other teens who have worked with other heroes or were inspired by them, like me. We bring justice by working together as a team and a bunch of friends."

Donna continued with the many encounters she had with certain villains during her membership in the Teen Titans. Ahsoka was mesmerized by the way Donna talked about it as if she found very fun.

"Wow, Donna. As a teenage Jedi, I really don't have as much fun as you do."

"Do you have some detachment rule or something?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Ok. Now that I've told my story, what's yours?"

Ahsoka gratefully told her story of how Master Plo Koon had found her and found out that she was Force-sensitive. She was taught the knighthood of being a Jedi, eventually becoming a Padawan to Anakin.

"Well, I must say, something's been going on with Skyguy," Ahsoka added when she reached the end of her story. "He's been moody for the past few months, and Obi-Wan and I can't get to him."

"Do you think he'll open up again?"

"Yeah. It's probably because the intense pressure he's getting to get a hold on the Separatists."

"Maybe. There might be more…"

"True."

The two promptly left the training room in a continued deep conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bullets, Bracelets, and Lightsabers- Chapter 5: Artemis**

Donna swung her lightsaber and split a droid in two. She had only used it for a week, and she found it rather fun. Ahsoka swept down another droid beside her. They had been working together, and with Donna's excellent strategies, they had been winning consecutive battles.

"So, where, do we go now?" Donna spoke to Ahsoka, but didn't make eye contact.

"Get to the office's core, and then find the guy in control there."

After eliminating the droids, the two ran along the corridors and opened the control room. Donna and Ahsoka both gasped in unison. To Donna, it was the man who had teleported her. To Ahsoka, it was the man whom she had defeated a year ago.

"Nice to see you again, Ahsoka and Donna."

"Shut it, Cad Bane!" Ahsoka was steaming. She had destroyed him a year ago, and there he was, fully healed and armed.

"I shouldn't be talking. Not with henchmen around you." Cad was smirking as more assassins appeared around the duo with guns.

"Do I care?"

"I don't know. Your opinion counts."

"Whatever you say!" Donna jumped up and swung her golden lasso at three assassins and deflected a bullet with her other arm. Then with ease, she swung the bound assassins around, hitting every assassin that circled her and Ahsoka.

"I wasn't expecting this." Cad suddenly cowered away from his fallen henchmen, and was about to run away when the golden lasso was swung at him, and he was pulled back to the girls. Pinning him to the wall, Donna began to interrogate him.

"Why the heck did you take me here?"

"Would I tell you?"

"Speak, or else." Ahsoka drew out her lightsaber.

"Still not talking."

"If not, I will probe you!"

"Fine. I was only making trouble for you. That's all." 

"Oh, so you think it is funny to put me in another universe, and laugh about it?! Agh…"

Cad had punched her face, and she was slammed to the other wall across. Ahsoka tried to fight, but was instantly blown back as well. Donna quickly rose up.

"I have the remote that can take you back, so try to toy with me."

He held up the gem and Donna was steaming now. With great agility she rose up her hand to deliver a powerful photonic blast at Cad's chest. He was flung back, and Ahsoka caught the gem with the Force.

"I don't think you should touch that either."

Donna looked back at where Cad had once lain, but he was gone. Then she heard Ahsoka yelp from behind as she was punched back in surprise by Cad and had lost the Gem to him. Then Donna flew after him and punched him down. She caught the gem and gave another blast to make the ceiling fall on him, with Ahsoka's help in the Force.

"That should keep him. Let's go back." Ahsoka turned to Donna and the two ran flew off.

Donna stared blankly at the Gem in her hands and observed the sinister glow. It was as red as fresh blood, and was as bad as hell. Another week passed by and Donna still couldn't understand the Gem.

"Donna, we're at the Jedi Temple."

Donna's face quickly rose up, and followed her friend off the ship and onto a ramp where Mace Windu and Yoda appeared before them. Donna was still holding the Gem in her hands, but the two Jedi Masters didn't seem to notice.

"Donna Troy, you have proven useful for the past few weeks," Mace remarked once he saw her. "You may continue to stay with Ahsoka as Partner General."

"As for you, Ahsoka," Yoda continued the speech. "Time that you train one of the youngling graduates for Padawan it is."

Ahsoka nodded as Shaak Ti appeared from the entrance of the Temple with a young girl accompanying her. Donna was still getting used to the alien races in this universe, but she was rather fine with it. Starfire were enough to deal with anyway.

This girl was a Twilek girl. Her ice blue skin was in contrast to the dark brown clothing and helmet she wore. Her hazel eyes flitted with excitement to see her Master. Looking up at Ahsoka, she looked back to Yoda, Mace, and Shaak.

"Ahsoka, I hope you train your new Padawan well." Mace looked at her with hope. Ahsoka nodded, and with Donna and the new girl, she boarded the ship and flew off.

"You haven't told me your name, little one," Ahsoka looked at the Twilek teen.

"Well, I… don't… have one…" the girl trailed off.

"You don't?" Donna was surprised.

"Well, I probably don't remember…"

"How about we give you a name?"

"Um… okay then…"

"I only know Togruta names, so I don't think they suit you, though." Ahsoka looked concerned. "Got any names, Donna?"

"Let's see how this mission goes, and then I give a name." Donna calmly got up from her seat to look at their next destination. Then she looked at the red gem in her hands. She didn't fully know how to function it, and now with Cad Bane dead, no one knows now.

Ahsoka was rather glad that Obi-Wan and Anakin had left the ship to their own ship, otherwise, they would get impatient about waiting to name the new Padawan.

"Not bad," Ahsoka looked proudly at her Padawan, who smiled in agreement. "At least you're not gonna be 'Snips.'"

"What do you mean, 'Snips?'" the girl asked her Master.

"That's what my Master called me when I was a Padawan."

Donna came back and looked at the two.

"Our job here is finished. Let Aayla and Bly do the rest."

The three of them boarded the ship once more, and then Donna began to think. The girl reminded Donna so much about Diana, and Artemis. Well, mostly Artemis.

"Artemis!" Donna spoke up abruptly.

"What was that?" Ahsoka didn't understand her.

"That's what the girl's name should be. Artemis."

"Never heard of the name, but it sounds good."

"So I'll be Artemis from now on?" the Twilek looked up at her mentors. "That sounds great!"

"Wow, you've changed since three hours ago." Ahsoka looked happy. "Let's see how you do in the training facility."

"Okay, then!"

"Artemis, all you have to do is to destroy these droids with your lightsaber, ready?"

"Yes, master."

Ahsoka pressed a button, revealing two droids in the room. Artemis ran forward with great speed and jumped over a droid to slash its head off. Just as she was about to hit the other droid, she was suddenly staggering in mid air.

"Wha… Whoa!"

Artemis was slamming herself into the wall and then she was uncontrollably floating up to hit the ceiling. Donna flew up to catch Artemis and then landed down the floor Ahsoka switched the session off and approached her Padawan. Ahsoka was getting a bit uneasy after seeing so many strange things.

"Okay, now what was that?"

"I don't know, I think she was flying…" Donna was unsure of what she saw.

"This happened once before." Artemis looked down to the ground. "During our training session at the Temple, I was experiencing the same results."

"So can you do that again?" Donna looked at her. "Try jumping again."

Artemis nodded and leaped into the air, and then she was zooming around in the air. Then she landed firmly onto he ground, surprised at her own ability.

"How the heck did I do that?"

"Determination is the key." Donna looked at her. Ahsoka nodded understandingly to her Padawan, recognizing the new ability as flight.

"We can work on that along the way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bullets, Bracelets, and Lightsabers- Chapter 6: Betrayal, Grief, and Redemption**

A month had passed, and Artemis had quickly perfected her ability to fly. Now she could hover in the air with Donna during missions, and all that other stuff. After meeting various people, such as Padme and Aayla, she was rather content with being a Padawan. Donna was finally able to discover messages on the gem to function the thing, and now she was ready to use it. Ahsoka was already noticing that Anakin's behavior was becoming more aggressive and cold. Now the three were sitting in the control room when Mace Windu contacted them.

"Ahsoka! Donna! Hurry to Felucia! Aayla and Offee are in need of assistance!"

"What about you?" Artemis looked up at Mace.

"I'm technically busy right now. Now hurry!"

Landing on the ground with the clone troopers behind them they approached from behind. Aayla's ship, where the Twilek general emerged from the ramp and joined her three comrades. She proceeded down to a cliff that laid overhead a view of a valley. Ahsoka, Donna, and Artemis were about to take a few more steps to join her on the cliff when the four of them heard a faint noise from the clone troopers behind Aayla and in front of Ahsoka.

"Execute Order 66!"

"Wha-" Aayla quickly spun around but was then cut off by a blast that hit her square on the back. Ahsoka and Donna watched in horror.

"Aayla!"

The Twilek General was lying facedown on the ground as several clone troopers pointed guns at her lifeless body. Then from behind, Ahsoka could hear someone approach them.

"No!"

Ahsoka, Artemis, and Donna quickly turned around and gasped. Rex was lying dead on the ground before them, profusely bleeding from the side. The clones had their guns on them. _How could they?_ Ahsoka thought in shock. Donna didn't hesitate to think. Those guns on them are threats. If they killed Aayla, she certainly wouldn't allow them to kill her. She instinctively sprang forward and took down two clones, deflecting the blasts coming at her. Artemis quickly took out her lightsaber to stab the clone that tried to choke Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka! Focus!" Donna yelled as she took down another clone.

Ahsoka shook her head hard and she drew her lightsaber, and deflected a few. She looked back at the lifeless form of Rex. Her friend was now… dead… Suddenly a blast went right past her lekku, slightly skimming across. Enraged, Ahsoka put away her lightsaber and ran to punch the clone that shot her. It didn't matter if the cloned killed her. _They killed Rex. They will pay._

They quickly finished the whole troop of clones and sprinted back into the ship. They sped off quickly from the Temple and tried to contact Obi-Wan. Donna was panting and Ahsoka was still steamed. Then Obi-Wan appeared in the communicator and looked at the tired three.

"What happened to you three?" He asked.

"The clones went back… on us… and Aayla" Artemis hesitantly replied.

"You're not the only ones." Obi-Wan answered grimly. "Bariss Offee and Luminara Unduli are gone. Mace Windu… gone. Shaak Ti has gone missing."

"Just like her?" Donna asked grimly.

"Yes. Just like her."

"Obi-Wan, where are you?" Ahsoka asked furiously.

"I had tracked Anakin Skywalker down to _. I've finished him. Looks like he's… he's… fallen to the …Dark side…"

Donna and Ahsoka looked at each other in disbelief.

"Where is Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's with me right now. Unfortunately, Anakin had choked with the Force to unconsciousness. I taking her to Polis Massa."

"We'll join you there." Donna spoke.

"Very well."

Obi-Wan's face has disappeared from the communicator. Donna was now looking grim as she piloted the ship and Ahsoka was angry as ever. _What could possibly cause Anakin to go to the Dark Side? How could he do this to Padme, when she is already in pain from pregnancy?_ Artemis was standing beside her master, looking worriedly.

Donna landed the ship onto the landing. She took off her seatbelt and rushed out of the plane. Ahsoka decided to remain behind, not wishing to see Padme die from the pain of losing Anakin, but she went outside anyway. Both of them were rushing to Padme's room, hoping to save her if she was still hanging on to life when they came. Donna jammed her finger into the button to open the door. Both of them ran in, panting. Their eyes were wide in shock as they came to Obi-Wan's side. He held two babies as they watched Padme losing to death. She looked up at the five faces and said feebly.

"Anakin… I'm sure there is… good… left in him…"

After she choked out those last words, she closed her eyes. Padme was dead.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. Padme couldn't make it."

Ahsoka and Donna were crying together at the sad news as they sat in a room outside Padme's room. Donna summoned up the courage to stop crying. An Amazon grieves after her duty is done.

"Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka turned towards Donna.

"I know how it feels to be betrayed by my best friends. We all have to go through that some time in our lives."

Ahsoka's head sank.

"But there's still hope. Before Padme died, she told Obi-Wan and I that he still has some good in himself. I believe that someone will help him realize that. Now that Cad Bane's gone, and he won't try to teleport me again…"

"Now Artemis and I are useless and vulnerable. I have no intent to stay in this world. We will never be heroes again."

"Donna…Master…"

The two turned around and saw Artemis standing at the door. Her eyes were filled with tears as well. _She must have overheard us_ , thought Ahsoka. _I have only been with her for a few months, but I'm sure she can understand what I'm saying._

"Artemis… come sit with us."

The Twi'lek teenager joined the duo. It shocked her to know that Padme had died. Padme was always kind to Artemis. When she was orphaned by the fray of that unfortunate event on Ryolith, she was never treated as well as her master, Donna, and Padme did. She never met Anakin, but she knew many stories about him and respected his bravery, but now he was a traitor.

"Donna, the machine is ready," Artemis choked out her words. Donna had implemented many of Cyborg's tips to make a teleporter with the red gem during the day. All three of them went to join the Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Bail Organa at the portal. All of them gave their farewells to her and waited for her to press the button, but Donna turned to Ahsoka, whose head was bowed from melancholy

"I want to offer you something." Donna said to her.

Ahsoka's head was lifted again.

"Ahsoka, you probably know about the superhero teams in my universe. Many of us are orphaned and had suffered terrible losses. Not all of us even have superpowers. What my offer is… is that if you and Artemis wish to go with me and find a place there, then you and she will have a good opportunity to become heroes again, but it's your choice."

Artemis remained grim, but she felt slightly delighted to go. Ahsoka thought considerably about this. Will I ever see my Master become good again? It's no use waiting. It'll be a long time before that happens. She looked at Obi-Wan and Yoda, who gave her a look that said, _you are a Jedi, you make your own decisions._

She stood up and nodded at Donna and then glanced at her Padawan. Artemis hid the feeling of jumping excitement as she and her master walked behind Donna. Donna pushed the button on the portal and the red gem started glowing. The same black hole flashed before them. Donna took one step forward and looked back at them. She held out her hand to Ahsoka and Artemis.

"Are you coming or not?"

Ahsoka gave a big grin and grasped Donna's hand, while Artemis took the other. Both were ready to leave what was behind them and move on to start a new life. They gave one last glance back to Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Bail. The three of them walked side by side, hand in hand, and jumped together into the portal.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Bullets, Bracelets, and Lightsabers- Chapter 8: Grief and Redemption

Location: Felucia

Ahsoka, Artemis, and Donna quickly turned around and gasped. Rex was lying dead on the ground. The clones had their guns on them. _How could they?_ Ahsoka thought in shock. Donna didn't hesitate to think. Those guns on them are threats. She instinctively sprang forward and took down two clones. She deflected the blasts coming at her. Artemis quickly took out her lightsaber to stab the clone that tried to choke Donna.

"Ahsoka! Focus!" Donna yelled as she took down another clone.

Ahsoka shook her head hard and she drew her lightsaber, and deflected a few. She looked back at the lifeless form of Rex. Her friend was now… dead… Suddenly a blast went right past her lekku, slightly skimming across. Enraged, Ahsoka put away her lightsaber and ran to punch the clone that shot her. It didn't matter if the cloned killed her. They killed Rex. They will pay.

They quickly finished the whole troop of clones and sprinted back into the ship. They sped off quickly from the Temple and tried to contact Obi-Wan. Donna was panting and Ahsoka was still steamed. Then Obi-Wan appeared in the communicator and looked at the tired three.

"What happened to you three?" He asked.

"The clones went back… on us…" Artemis hesitantly replied.

"You're not the only ones." Obi-Wan answered grimly. "Bariss Offee and Luminara Unduli are gone. Shaak Ti has gone missing."

"Just like Aayla Secura?" Donna asked grimly.

"Yes. Just like her."

"Obi-Wan, where are you?" Ahsoka asked furiously.

"I had tracked Anakin Skywalker down to _. I've finished him. Looks like he's… he's… fallen to the …Dark side…"

Donna and Ahsoka looked at each other in disbelief.

"Where is Padme?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's with me right now. Unfortunately, Anakin had choked with the Force to unconsciousness. I taking her to _"

"We'll join you there." Donna spoke.

"Very well."

Obi-Wan's face has disappeared from the communicator. Donna was now looking grim as she piloted the ship and Ahsoka was angry as ever. _What could possibly cause Anakin to go to the Dark Side? How could he do this to Padme, when she is already in pain from pregnancy?_ Artemis was standing beside her master, looking worriedly.

Donna landed the ship onto the landing. She took off her seatbelt and rushed out of the plane. Ahsoka decided to remain behind, not wishing to see Padme die from the pain of losing Anakin, but she went outside anyway. Both of them were rushing to Padme's room, hoping to save her if she was still hanging on to life when they came. Donna jammed her finger into the button to open the door, Both of them ran in, panting. Their eyes were wide in shock as they came to Obi-Wan's side. He held two babies as they watched Padme losing to death. She looked up at the five faces and said feebly.

"Anakin… I'm sure there is… good… left in him…"

After she choked out those last words, she closed her eyes. Padme was dead.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. Padme couldn't make it."

Ahsoka and Donna were crying together at the sad news as they sat in a room outside Padme's room. Donna summoned up the courage to stop crying. An Amazon grieves after her duty is done.

"Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka turned towards Donna.

"I know how it feels to be betrayed by my best friends. We all have to go through that some time in our lives."

Ahsoka's head sank.

"But there's still hope. Before Padme died, she told Obi-Wan and I that he still has some good in himself. I believe that someone will help him realize that. Now that Cad Bane's gone, and he won't try to teleport me again…"

"Now Artemis and I are useless and vulnerable. I have no intent to stay in this world. We will never be heroes again."

"Donna…Master…"

The two turned around and saw Artemis standing at the door. Her eyes were filled with tears as well. _She must have overheard us_ , thought Ahsoka. _I have only been with her for a few months, but I'm sure she can understand what I'm saying._

"Artemis… come sit with us."

The Twi'lek teenager joined the duo. It shocked her to know that Padme had died. Padme was always kind to Artemis. When she was orphaned by the fray of that unfortunate event on Ryolith, she was never treated as well as her master, Donna, and Padme did. She was happy when Ahsoka decided to adopt her as a daughter and Padawan when she found her during an investigation. She never met Anakin, but she knew many stories about him and respected his bravery, but now he was a traitor.

"Donna, the machine is ready," Artemis choked out her words. All three of them went to join the Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Bail Organa at the portal. All of them gave their farewells to her and waited for her to press the button, but Donna turned to Ahsoka, whose head was bowed from melancholy

"I want to offer you something." Donna said to her.

Ahsoka's head was lifted again.

"Ahsoka, in my universe, I am part of a team of superheroes. Many of us are orphaned and had suffered terrible losses. Not all of us even have superpowers. What my offer is… is that if you and Artemis wish to go with me and find a place there, then you and she will have a good opportunity to become heroes again, but it's your choice."

Artemis remained grim, but she felt slightly delighted to go. Ahsoka thought considerably about this. Will I ever see my Master become good again? It's no use waiting. It'll be a long time before that happens. She looked at Obi-Wan and Yoda, who gave her a look that said, _you are a Jedi, you make your own decisions._

She stood up and nodded at Donna and then glanced at her Padawan. Artemis hid the feeling of jumping excitement as she and her master walked behind Donna. Donna pushed the button on the portal and the red gem started glowing. The same black hole flashed before them. Donna took one step forward and looked back at them. She held out her hand to Ahsoka and Artemis.

"Are you coming or not?"

Ahsoka gave a big grin and grasped Donna's hand, while Artemis took the other. Both were ready to leave what was behind them and move on to start a new life. They gave one last glance back to Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Bail. The three of them walked side by side, hand in hand, and jumped together into the portal.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Robin and Cyborg had called Kid Flash and Raven to help investigate. Starfire and Beast Boy came to help after they finished their missions. Kid Flash zoomed to every single chair, plant, and statue. Raven was trying to locate Donna. Cyborg and Starfire lifted some boxes, and Beast Boy turned into a dog and attempted to sniff out any scent, but was distracted by the hot dog stand just outside the museum. Robin was searching for footprints. The same rumbling that occurred when Donna disappeared interrupted the search. The portal reopened and three people stepped out of the black hole. Starfire was running towards the black haired girl.

"Donna! Where have you been?!"

Beast Boy turned back to human form and looked at the strange girls beside Donna. He was staring in amazement at them and ran towards Ahsoka.

"Are you Ahsoka Tano?!"

"How did you know my name?" Ahsoka asked with such amazement.

"I watch 'Clash of the Planets' every week! You were in the second episode."

He jumped to the younger blue-skinned girl.

"Who might you be?"

"Aayla Tano, for your information," the girl spoke proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Acceptance

Chapter 1: Return

"Can you find her yet?"

Robin was warily looking about the spot where Donna was. Raven was trying to use her clairvoyance but failed. Cyborg was busy on the computers. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Starfire was busy running around the areas.

"I don't think she's even in the museum," Raven remarked while Cyborg was busy with the cameras.

"We shouldn't give up, if we say we lost her, then Diana and Hippolyta will be angry at us," Cyborg remarked.

Then a strange rumble sounded throughout the room. Raven stopped levitating in her meditation position and was focused on Robin.

"Robin! Step away from that area!"

Robin took only a few steps to miss yet another black hole vortex that grew on that spot. Then three figures appeared in place of the vortex and the rumbling stopped. Flash, so happy to see an old friend, ran as fast as he could to hug her.

"Oh Donna oh Donna!" Wally was speeding through his words. "You're back… after a few minutes!"

"Oh, really?" Donna asked curiously. "I was away for months."

Then Beast noticed the two other people beside Donna. Then he looked in suspicion.

"Are those the people that took you?"

"No, Gar, it's someone else." Donna looked at him. "They just came along as refuge."

Then Gar became wide-eyed at what he was seeing, and then he was at Ahsoka's feet.

"Oh my Gosh!" he exclaimed as he squealed in delight, and started furiously shaking her hand. "You're that awesome teen commander from Star Wars! BIG FAN!"

"Um… thanks?"

Then Gar turned to the youngest of the three.

"So… you're her apprentice?"

"Something like that. The name's Artemis."

"WOW! How did you meet these people, Donna!?"

Donna didn't want to stay to explain. "Long story. You guys get back to the tower with Ahsoka. Raven can you teleport us to Themyscira?"

"Certainly."


End file.
